Faith, Trust, and Baby Butts
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Sam actually did kill Azazeal when he had the chance when Yellow Eyes was possessing John...a witch got Dean pregnant and Jo and Dean are going to raise the baby girl and start a life together (MPREG)
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Dean yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you." Sam encouraged.

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Just breathe. Breathe, Dean. Just like we practiced. In, in, out, in, in, out."

"Dean mirrored Sam's breathing. He seemed to relax a little bit but still just as angry. He panted and rubbed his swollen abdomen. "I hate you, I hate this, I want her out. Kill me, please!"

"It's ok, It will be over soon."

"She is fucking killing me! Nrgh! I swear—" A contraction hit Dean pretty hard.

"Don't worry, Dean. WE are almost to the Roadhouse. Once we get there Ellem will know what to do."

Dean grabbed Sam's forearm. Sam glanced over at Dean. He had a panicked look on his face. He was squeezing Sam's arm tighter.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"I…I think…uh…I think my…my water broke."

"Do you need me to pull over for a moment?"

Dean nodded grabbed his stomach. "I need new pants. Aw, baby, I'm sorry. I messed up your leather seats."

"We'll get you some fresh pants. Dean, hey, it's ok, Bobby can help you to the leather." Sam said as he put the Impala in park and walked to the trunk and grabbed a pair of sweat pants for Dean.

Dean had gotten out of the Impala and was walking around beside the car with his hands on the small of his back. Sam handed the pants to Dean. He quickly got off the soaked jeans and boxers and slipped on the sweatpants. Sam had gotten a rag and wiped the bloody, watery liquid off the leather seat. "How much longer? I don't know how much longer I can take being in the Impala."

"We have less than two hours. I'll call Ellen once we get back on the road."

Dean nodded just as a contraction hit. "Sammy!"

"I'm right here, Dean, I'm right here." Sam dashed over to Dean and he grabbed Dean's hand. After that contraction was over Sam got his brother into the car and pulled his phone of out his jeans and dialed Ellen's number.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Ellen."

"It's nice to hear your voice. How's Dean? The baby?"

"That's what I'm calling about."

"What's going on? Is he ok?"

"He's peachy. He's just in labor."

"Really? Where are you?"

"We are just under two hours away. I need you to get ready in case we're in a hurry. Notify Jo."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get Jo right on that. Can I talk to Dean?"

"He's kinda in pain right now, Ellen."

"Sam, I know what he's going through and he ain't the first carrier I have dealt with."

"Alright. Ellen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping Dean out."

"It's nothing. I know Jo and him have been seeing each other since the incident. Jo loves Dean and even if that baby girl isn't hers she is happy with Dean. I'm more than happy to help."

"Still thank you… for everything. You have done so much for Dean ever since that witch… you know…to Dean…in the cabin right before I killed him."

"Argh! Sammy!" Dean yelled during the start of the next contraction.

"It's ok, Dean, just breathe. Hee-hee-who, come on. Breathe."

Dean closed his eyes and breathed. "Alright, Elle, here's Dean." Sam handed the phone.

"Dean?"

"Elle, this hurts so fucking much."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll stay on the phone for as long as you like until you get to the Roadhouse."

Ellen could hear Dean breathe through the contractions the way her and Bobby told him throughout the pregnancy. "Oh God, Ellen. How did you do this voluntarily?"

"It will all be over soon. Once you hold you baby girl in your arms, you forget all that pain."

Dean turned his head. "Sammy, drive faster. I need to get out of this car."

"Ok, ok. Do you want to get in the back so you can lie down?"

"No, no, just drive. Go faster, go faster."

"Dean, I can't go any faster."

"You have to faster, dammit!"

"Dean, sweetie, you have to calm down and breathe."

"Ellen, it hurts so much. I can't hold the phone anymore. I'm going to hand up."

"Alright, sugar. Call me if anything happens. We are ready when you get here."

Dean hung up and slowly handed Sam his phone. Dean rested his head on the window and slowly rubbed his hand along the side of his very extended belly. He was in between contractions. Sam sped up as fast as he could go without losing control of the Impala.

After 2 long, painful, terrifying hour drive they finally made it to the Roadhouse. The parking lot was empty. Ellen and Jo closed up shop and everybody was gone.

"Sam, help me out of this damn car."

Jo cam running out and over to the passenger side door. Dean slowly got out of the car. He held his stomach tight as Sam helped him inside and Jo held his hand. "You're having the next one."

"The next one?"

"You heard me."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's think about the one right now."

The three of them walked into the backroom where Ellen was waiting. "Come on, Dean. Laid down and let me check you out." Ellen said.

Dean basically collapsed onto the bed and Ellen helped him out of his pants. Jo sat in a chair by the bed and held Dean's hands and ran her fingers though his hair. "You're doing so good, baby. Not much longer."

Dean gave a half smile. Jo kissed his forehead. "Well, I have good and bad news."

"Good news. Tell me the good news."

"Alright, good news is the at I'd say you're 9 centimeters."

"And the bad news?" Jo asked for Dean as a contraction crashed into him hard.

"The pain is going to get even worse."

"Great." Dean moaned. Jo kissed his forehead again.

Sam walked out of the room and over to the bar. Ellen followed behind him and grabbed two beers. "Be prepared for thing to get loud and painful."

"I know. I hate to see him in this much pain."

"I hate this as well, but it will all be over soon."

"Soon…I'm going to be an Uncle."

Ellen smiled. "I bet your daddy is looking down on y'all and smiling."

"You really think so? I thought he would be mad because I killed him along with yellow eyes."

"I know so. You killed the thing that killed your mom. He is so proud of you and I know it."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Ellen. I needed to hear that."

Sam had just sat down when Jo burst through the door from the back room. "Mom, Sam, it's time. You better hurry. Dean's not being patient."


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen dashed into the backroom. "Dean, honey, hold on a second."

"Oh God, Ellen. I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a Dad. I can't."

"It's ok, Dean. You're fully dilated. You're going to be a Daddy no matter if you're ready or not."

"No, no, I can't. I can't. Ugh! I'm not ready."

Jo rushed to her boyfriend's side and grabbed his hand. "Dean, baby, Calm down. Your daughter…_our_ daughter is ready to be born. We have been preparing for this for months."

Dean tilted his head back and yelled in pain. He gripped his belly tight. "Dean, you're hurting the baby by not doing what your body is telling you to do." Ellen said.

Sam went to the other side of the bed. "Dean, come on you can do this."

"Oh God, Nngh!" Dean pulled his head forward and pushed.

"That's it, Dean. Keep going, just like that." Ellen encouraged. "She's crowning."

"Son of a bitch." Dean gasped as he waited (dreaded) for the next contraction.

"You're doing so good, sweetie." Jo ra her fingers through Dean's hair.

"I hate me, I hate being a carrier, I hate witches, I hate this, Ugh!" Dean yelled as he began to push again.

"Good job, Dean. Come on, _pushpushpushpushpush_. He head is almost out."

Dean was panting heavily. He looked over at Sam. He was like a lost puppy. "Kill me, Sammy. Kill me, please."

"No, can do, big brother."

Dean glared at Sam. "I hate you!" Dean began to push. He felt the head come out.

"Stop pushing, Dean. The head is out."

"Argh, why? I have too…Oh God, I have too…"

"Hey head is out. Small pushed to get the shoulders out."

Once the shoulders popped out Dean gave one last big push and the little girl slid out and put her new lungs to use. "She's out, Dean. You have a little daughter. Congrats, you're a Daddy." Ellen smiled.

Sam took a blanket and covered Dean's lower half after Ellen delivered the after birth and Dean held the tiny infant.

"What are you going to name her, baby?" Jo asked.

Dean just looked at the newborn. She was staring up at Dean. "Laney Marie Winchester."

"That's a perfect name." Jo smiled.

Dean had a huge smile on his face. "You wanna hold her?"

"Yes, yes, more than anything."

He paced the new born in Jo's arms. "Hey there, angel. You put your Daddy through Hell these past few months."

"Jo, Can I talk with you?"

Jo looked at her and Sam. "We'll give you guys some space. How about I take little Laney and get her cleaned up? Come on, Sam." Ellen said standing up and Jo passing Laney to her. Ellen walked out of the room with Sam following behind.

Dean painfully got out of bed and slipped on some new pants. Jo stood up and stood in front of her boyfriend. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I know this isn't the perfect time to do this and I'm definitely not in my best condition, but I can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Jo looked confused.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, I want to be with you forever. I want to raise Laney with you. I want raise more children with you, 'cause I will not have another one, but I sure as Hell will raise'em with you. So, Jo, I love you." Dean walked over to his duffel that Sam had brought inside and walked back to Jo. He got on one knee. "Jo, will you do me the honor and being my wife? Will you marry me?" He opened the little velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

Jo covered her mouth and muffled cries escaped her lips. The ring was beautiful. She knew Dean didn't have the money to afford that ring but she didn't care. She moved her hands to her cheeks and a huge smiled spread across her face. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, Dean. More than anything, yes."

Dean smiled as Jo held out her hand and he slid the ring on her finger. He slowly rose to his feet. He kissed his fiancé. "I want you to be Laney's Mom. Even if you really aren't…she doesn't have to ever know that."

"You need to rest. You just had a baby."

"I'm fine, come on, let's spread the news."

"Dean, please, rest. You were running a fumes before you left and went into labor. Please, rest."

Dean nodded but pulled Jo in closer. "Will you rest with me?"

Jo smiled. She laid down beside Dean and they curled up together and drifted to sleep.

**_6 MONTHS LATER…_**

"Are you all done?" No more?" Jo said as she sat at fed Laney. She "signed" _'No more'_ by waving her hands back and forth, one hand over the other.

Laney mirrored the motion and babbled as Jo wiped her face with a napkin to get the excess food off Laney's face. Dean walked in with Sam. "Hey there, baby."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and smiled as he took a swig of his beer. Dean looked at his daughter and gave a very exaggerated surprised face. His mouth wide open and his eye big and round. He walked over to his fiancé kissed her cheek. "Hey there, Laney-Lou. Were you a good girly for Mama?"

Laney just smiled and laughed. "She was fine. A little fussy."

"Why was she fussy?"

"She was hungry. That's it."

"Good, I don't like hearing that my peanut was fussy."

"She's growing like a weed, Dean, Jo." Sam remarked.

"She's going like a Winchester, Sammy."

"Well, Ellen and Bobby are coming over for dinner tonight." Jo said picking Laney up out of the high chair. "Someone wants her Daddy." Laney squirmed in Jo's arms and stretched his arms out to Dean and whined. 'Dean took Laney our of Jo's hands. "You ready to see Granny and Papa, Laney-Lou?"

She giggled. Dean walked over and sat on the couch and played with his baby daughter. Jo and Dean decided to buy a house close by the Roadhouse. Sam lived with Jo and Dean and helped out with Laney. "So have you and Dean set a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah, in May. 2 months away."

"Wow, that's pretty close. When did you have time to plan? Dean has been doing some intense shifts at the garage, the Roadhouse, and the coffee shop down the road."

"Dean doesn't sleep a lot. Dean has done a lot of the planning."

"Are you planning on having any more kids after the wedding?"

Jo looked down at the ground for a moment. She looked back at Sam and smiled. "I'm already pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday. I was waiting for the right moment to tell everybody. Can you not tell Dean?"

"Of course, this is your news to tell. How far along are you?"

"I was…late so I took a test then went to doctors office. Dr. Turner did a sonogram and he says I'm about 4, maybe 5 weeks."

"Congrats. You're going to be a Mommy for real."

"I know, now, I have to start dinner."

"I'll get out of your way then." Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Laney-bug, look who is here, Uncle Sammy." Dean grinned then gave a huge yawn.

"Dean, how about I watch Laney for a little while and you got take a nap. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, Sammy. Really, don't breathe down my neck."

"Dean, you had Laney 6 months ago. You have been gun-ho working non-stop, 18-20 hour days, 7 days a a week, while you are planning a wedding, and taking care of your _6 month old_ daughter."

"I said 'M fine. Let me be, Sammy. 'M just trying to put some 'xtra money on the table."

"Dean, Ellen and Bobby are helping with paying off the house. I work with you at Bobby's garage and weekends at the Roadhouse. Jo is going to start working again at the Roadhouse soon. That means when she is working someone is going to have to take care of her. You are working 3 jobs, just tone it down. We have enough money." Sam slowly picked Laney out of Dean's arms.

"Sam, 'M fine. So, 'M a lil tired, sue me. I just had a baby, working 3 jobs, exercise to get the f-ing baby weight off, planning the wedding, spending time with my fiancé, spend time with my daughter, and eat. Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

"I got Laney, you march up stairs and sleep before I knock you out and make you late for you shift at the Roadhouse."

" 'M going, 'M going." Dean staggered up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1 MONTH 3 WEEKS LATER…_**

"Come on, pumpkin, quit splashing." Dean smirked as he bathed his daughter. She giggled and babbled as she splashed. Dean laughed as he blocked his face from the water. He clothes were soaked. "Alright, lets dry you off, chickie."

He pulled the wet, naked, 7 month old baby out of the bathtub and wrapped he in a towel and walked into her nursery. Dean laid her on the changing table and put a diaper on her. He listened to her bable like she was having a conversation.

"Oh really? You don't say." Dean said tickling her belly as she laughed.

He lifted her up into his arm and walked over to the drawer of clothes. "What do you want to wear, princess Pink or yellow?" Dean laid a pink and a yellow onesie on the changing table.

Laney reached out and grabbed the yellow outfit. "Nice choice, Laney-Lou." Dean smiled. He heard Sam walk to the doorway and stopped to watch his brother. Dean laid Laney back down on the changing table. Laney kicked her legs making it difficult for her father.

Once he got her dressed and ready for bed he picked her up again. "Oh, Laney-Bear, you just look adorable. You better watch out, Uncle Sammy might get jealous that he's not the prettiest princess in the land."

Dean turned around and smiled at his little brother. "Ha-ha, very funny. C'mere, little booger. Let's show your Mama how good of a job your Daddy did get you ready for bed." Sam said stretching out his hands towards Laney.

Sam held his niece in his arms. "Jo, baby? Sammy has something to show you."

Jo popped her head out of the kitchen as Sam walked over to her carrying Laney.

Jo had started to show already. She had told Dean, Ellen, and Bobby shortly after she told Sam. Ellen and Bobby were overjoyed. Dean…well, Dean was taken by surprise.

Once Dean came back to consciousness and he was on his feet, Jo and him talked it out. Sam put Laney to bed that night, Ellen and Bobby let themselves out. Sam thought Jo and Dean were deep in discussion when he passed their room. Turns out they had already finished discussing and were just having hardcore pregnancy sex. Dean warmed to the thought of having another kid so close together.

"Hey, there, Pooh Bear. Did Daddy dress you so adorably?"

"Yes, and I did a damn good job, too." Dean walked over to the trio.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous, Sam."

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"Dinner is ready, I'll go feed her and take Laney to bed."

"No, Jo, I can do it, you've had a long day. You go eat, I'll be back in 10 minutes." Dean took Laney out of Sam's grasp. "Alright, Miss Priss, let's get you fed then night-night."

Jo and Sam walked into the kitchen. Jo grabbed two plates of food and set them at the table.

"So, Dean quit working at the coffee shop and shortened hours at the Roadhouse."

"Yeah, I told him he was going to burn himself out if he kept going like that."

"And he just said ok? That's not Dean."

"Yeah, well, when you tell him while he is laying on the bathroom floor naked after falling in the shower…"

"What?"

"He passed out in the shower."

"He looks a lot better."

"Yeah, since I started working again, he is the one taking care of Laney. He loves putting her to bed. He even sings to her."

Sam smiled. "What like Metallica? AC/DC?"

"No."

"Let me guess…Hey Jude by The Beatles?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm Dean's little brother. I have been looking up to him since I was four. What don't I know about the guy?"

"So why does he sing that song to her? The Beatles doesn't seem to be Dean's favorite band."

"Our Mom use to sing that song to us to put us to sleep. It was her favorite song."

"That's so sweet. Under all that rough exterior, Dean's a sympathetic, softy."

"I am not a softy." Dean remarked as he walked in.

"I think it's sexy."

Dean smiled and walked over to his love. He leaned over and kissed her. "Ugh, guys, come on."

"Sorry, Sammy. My house, my rules."

"The only reason I'm staying here with your asses is to help with Laney."

"And because you can't enough a house close by and we're helping your ass pay for college." Dean sat and they all began to eat.

They ate then sat in the living room and watched crap TV. Jo and Dean were on the couch curled up together while Sam was in a recliner. Jo Curled up at Dean's side as Dean held the baby monitor tightly in his grasp. He had glanced over at the couple and saw they were out cold. HE smirked and stood up sleepily. He walked towards his room but checked on Laney first. He walked over to his crib and looked inside. She was sleeping peacefully. He went to bed to wake up that morning with a tiny baby laying on his stomach.

She was wide-eyed and smiling. She hit her hands against his chest. He blinked and smiled. "Good morning, booger."

He grabbed his niece and sat up and placed her in his lap. "Where's your Mama and Daddy?"

"We are right here." Dean replied walking into the room.

"Why is she on my stomach?"

"You needed to wake up." Jo said taking Laney.

"What time is it?" Sam mumbled rubbing his hand down his face.

"Half passed noon. Get your ass up. I gotta be at the Roadhouse in 30. You're watching Laney, today." Dean said.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because we are horrible parents." Jo sarcastically remarked.

"We woke up on the couch as Laney cried for us at 5:30. We got her fed then back to sleep for a little longer then fell asleep ourselves. Laney woke us up about 2 hours ago. We were busy, so sue us."

"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm up. Guess I'm going to have to wait until naptime for a shower."

"Have fun, she might not have a nap until later this afternoon after lunch." Jo said. "Pooh Bear is wide-eyed and awake."

"Great, just what I need."

"There's still some coffee in the pot."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to put Laney in her playpin." Jo headed out of the room.

"Sam, I'm going to a bar tonight with some buddies of mine—"

"You have _'buddies'_?"

"Sadly, yes. Jo made me go to this carrier support thing. It's this group of guys who have a wife and a kid that they carried. Their pretty cool."

"And you, Dean Winchester, anti-social bastard, made friends?"

"Is it that hard to believe? We don't hunt anymore. Jo forced me to socialize with other carriers while she took Laney to the park or went shopping or want Jo time."

"Alright, you have work to get too, or Ellen will have your head."

"I'm going, Jo is going to spend some time with Ellen tonight, so we're both going to be out late."

"So this isn't so much of a requestion as it is a demand."

Dean sighed. "Will you watch Laney tonight?"

"Yeah you and Jo need a break. You're about to get married and already raise a kid together. Y'all have your hands full. Go have fun."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said walking out of the house.

"We're gone, Sam. Thanks for watching Laney." Jo yelled up the stairs before they left and left Sam with Laney. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have magic fingers."

"You like that, baby."

"Oh, Fuck. Go ahead already. I'm ready."

"Not yet, I want you to get off with just my fingers."

"You're such a fucking tease. You don't have to wait much longer with fingers like that."

"Well, come on, bitch. You gonna come for me, baby? You gonna come just with my _'magic'_ fingers?"

Dean moaned. He was panting heavily. He grabbed his dick and it was pulled away. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna—"

"Say my name."

Dean moaned.

"Say my name."

Dean reached his climax and while hot spurts of thick come shot out of his cock and onto the bed sheets, he yelled. "Castiel."

Castiel smiled and put a generous amount of lube on his condomed dick. Then guided it to Dean entrance. He rammed it into Dean's prostate until he saw Dean's cock swell up again. "Fill me up, Cas. I want to be able to feel what you did to me tomorrow."

"I want to fill you up. I want you to know that you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch, baby. Come on, give me the best you got."

Castiel came as well with Dean. He laid down beside Dean. "That was great. Not as great as sex with my wife."

"Yeah, you said it. You gotta get out of here. Meg and Claire are going to be here shortly."

"Yeah, I should go. Sam is taking care of Laney and Jo should be getting home shortly."

Dean got up and grabbed his clothes. He slipped his boxers and jeans on when Castiel's phone rang.

"Hello?" Castiel answered as Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. See you when you get home." He hung up and rushed over to Dean. "You gotta go. Meg and Claire are almost home."

"Alright, I'll be out of your hair. Next month do this again?"

"No, I can't. Claire's birthday is next month and Meg's and mine anniversary. I'm busy and didn't you say you're getting married in a few days. Spend time with your soon-to-be wife. How about 3 months from now?"

"Yeah, yes, you're right." Dean walked over to his secret lover. "Cas, tell Meg I said hi."

Cas smiled. "Sure, send Jo my love." He wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean smiled then Cas kissed Dean. "Now, go before Meg and Claire get here."

Cas smacked Dean's ass playfully then Dean walked over to the front door when he heard people at the door. He slipped his shirt on and walked over to the back door. He slipped out and walked down the street to the Impala, and he drove home just as Jo pulled in.

"Hey baby." Dean yelled as he ran to his fiancé.

"I bet you, Sam is still trying to get Laney to sleep."

"It's 1 at night, I bet you dollars for doughnuts that the house is a wreck, Sammy's a mess, and Laney is giggling and babbling and just having a grand ol' time."

"Deal." Jo smiled and she kissed Dean and they walked inside the house.

Dean was correct. The house looked like a tornado hit, and Sam was covered in what he hoped was water and not thrown up food. Laney was sitting in her play pin squealing and babbling.

"Hey there, Monkey. Why are you still up? Uncle Sammy was supposed to put you to bed hours ago." Dean said scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Sorry, she kept me busy. She threw whatever toy I gave her at my head. I fed her then she just threw up some of it up on me. I gave her a bath then when I was drying her off she.." Sam trailed off pointing the wet patch going down his side. Jo laughed and Dean softly smirked.

"Ok, I'll put her to be, you take a shower." Jo said taking Laney out of Dean's grasp.

"I'm a horrible uncle, aren't I?"

"No, you're fine. She is fine. She's not hurt. She's just not asleep." Dean said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Sam looked at Dean weirdly. "You ok? You stick like sex."

"I'm fine, and I don't."

"You definitely do. Were you at a strip club or something? Jo would have your head if you were."

"I wasn't at a strip club. I don't smell like sex. How do you even know what sex smells like anymore?"

"Shut up. I need a shower."

"I think you should clean your pipes."

"Dude, seriously."

"You need to get laid, baby brother."

"Fuck you."

"That's the spirit." Dean smiled and Sam gave him a bitch face and walked away. Dean felt off ever since leaving Castiel's. He shrugged it off as nothing, maybe low blood pressure. He walked into his bedroom and threw off his shirt and slipped off his jeans before flopping on his bed and quickly falling asleep before Jo could even get Laney to sleep.

"Dean? Dean, baby. Time to wake up." Jo patted Dean's shoulder.

"Mmm…5 more minutes." Dean snuggled down deeper into his pillow.

"No, De, baby. We are running late. You had to be at Bobby's 2 hours ago. I thought you left with Sam. "

"W-wait, 2 hours?"

"Yeah, you look like crap. Are you feeling ok?"

Dean looked around and ran his hand down his face and realized he was sweating. He sat up and had a head rush. He closed his eyes and a wave of dizziness hit him.

Jo pressed the palm of her hand to Dean's forehead. "Aw, baby, you're burning up. You're not going anywhere."

"Jo, honey, 'M f-fine. 'S probably just my blood pressure getting low."

"No, Dean. You're staying home today and that's that."

Dean groaned and laid back down. Jo kissed his forehead. "Who gonna watch Laney? You have to work and so does Sammy."

"Don't worry about that. Go back to sleep." Jo got up and shut the bedroom door. She walked into the nursery and scooped up the giggling little girl. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom number.

"Mom?"

"Hey, baby. Why aren't you at the Roadhouse yet?"

"Dean's sick. He wants me to go onto work through, yet there's nobody to watch Laney."

"You come onto work, I'll take care of the little diva and Laney."

Jo smirked. "Don't harass him too much. He never gets sick."

"Is that why Sam told me he went to bed so early?"

"Probably. He acted just fine last night."

"This is Dean's you're talking about. He could have been hiding it. He's a Winchester. They hide thing professionally. It could have started last night while he was sleeping. I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, baby."

Jo hung up. She looked at Laney. She was giggling and laughing. "Can you be good for Granny, today? Daddy's sick. Will you help him feel better?"

After playing with Laney for a while she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Ellen but it turned out to be a man in a tan trench coat.

**A/N: Sorry, the next chapter is going to be shorter**


	5. Chapter 5

"May I help you?"

"You must be Jo Harvelle soon-to-be Winchester." He smiled. "And this must be Laney."

Jo took a step back and grabbed the door. "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm good friends with Dean. We are in that carrier support group together. I'm Castiel Novak. My wife is Meg Master-Novak."

"Oh, oh, so why are you here?"

"I need to speak with Dean. It's kind of important"

"Well, he is sleeping. He's sick."

"I really need to speak to him right away."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to wake him."

"But it's very important."

"Can you tell me so I can pass it onto Dean?"

"No, I have to tell him myself, privately."

"Well, he's sick, I'm sorry."

"I understand that. I really don't wish to disturb him but it can't wait."

Jo sighed. "Alright, he's upstairs. Take a right, it's the door at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you, I will not be long."

Jo nodded and Cas walked to the room. He slowly opened the door and Dean was sleeping fitfully. He was coated in sweat and was very pale. He walked over to Dean's side of the bed. He lightly tapped Dean's shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open then grimaced. He looked around the room dizzily before slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes and focusing on Cas. "C-Castiel?" Dean coughed. "Why are you here? Jo's here or whoever. They don't know."

"Well, they might find out soon. The – the condom broke."

"What?" Dean yelled.

"Shh, Dean. You think I wanted this to happen? I just wanted to let you know, so—"

"So what? I could figure out a lie to my pregnant fiancé to whom I'm marrying in two days, that I'm pregnant with another illegitimate child?"

"I would never want to do this to you, Dean. I didn't know until this morning when I saw the condom is the trash cash…"

"Get out of my house. You should have never come here."

"I had to tell you. I know you're not feeling very well, but I just had too."

Dean shot out of the bed before falling to his knees in a wave of dizziness. Cas ran to his side. "No, get away from me, you dick."

Jo ran into the room. "Dean, baby, are you ok?" She walked around the bed to find Dean in his hands and knees, his head dipping to the floor. Castiel tried to help Dean up. Dean shoved Cas back. "Get back you twisted son of a bitch. Stay the Hell away from me and my family."

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"I said get out!" Dean yelled before coughing and holding his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you talk with him."

Cas nodded and left the house and Jo get Dean back into bed. "Jo?"

"Yes, baby?"

Dean sighed and stared at into Jo's eyes. "Would you still love me…still want to marry me…hell, would you ever forgive me if I did something terribly, terribly wrong and stupid?"

"Dean, what happened?"

"Can you not get angry with me?"

"What. Happened?"

"Ever since I started going to that support group…I have been sleeping with Castiel." Dean's voice broke. "Ever since that witch buttfucked me and we got Laney I want to feel something inside me every now and again. Sex with you is so incredibly fucking amazingly perfect," Dean coughed and just stared into Jo's eyes. He could fill tears building up. "What happened with Castiel was just filling a void that all carriers have. Castiel just told me that the condom broke and I might be pregnant. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Jo just stared at Dean. He probably just lost the love of his life because of his stupid downstairs brain.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been in a horrible silence for 10 minutes already. It was like Jo was trying to find what to say. He couldn't tell if she was angry or dumbfounded or both or neither.

"Jo, baby, say something."

"I'm letting what you said sink in."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm truly, 100% sorry. Please, forgive me."

"How could you cheat on me, Dean?"

"I don't know. I love you, Jo. I still love you more than anything. Castiel means nothing to me."

"Then why do it?"

Dean stayed silent. He coughed and held his now pounding head in his hand. Tears painfully ran down his face. He was growing increasing fatigued. Even just sitting on the bed was making him light-headed and he was shaking lightly. He shook his head even though it was painful. Dean moan. "God—"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"You're not mad? Anymore?" Dean rasped out before coughing hard.

"Oh believe me, I am so pissed right now, but I can't stand to see you like this, baby. You're getting worse. Dean, I love you. I'm upset in what you did extremely upset, but you confessed and I can tell you're truly sorry."

"You should hate me. I hate myself. Why don't you hate me?"

Jo sighed and crawled over closer to Dean and placed the palms of her hands, cupping Dean's jaw before kissing him. Dean looked confused, but Jo had a smile on her face. "I know your weakness, Dean. I think you have already punished yourself enough. You're going to have to give me sometime to trust you again, but I still love you, regardless."

"I love you so much." Dean mumbled. The fever was getting higher and taking a toll on him.

"You're fever has gotten worse. Let me get you a damp rag. You need to sleep." Jo pushed Dean on his back.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm going to get you something for that fever then I need to head to the Roadhouse. Mom should be here an minute."

Dean weakly nodded. Jo stepped out and come back with damp hand towel. She placed it on Dean's now sleeping forehead. She heard the doorbell ring. She kissed Dean's cheek then walked downstairs. She picked up a smiley Laney and answered the door. This time it was Ellen. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Hi there, princess."

Jo smiled and passed Laney on. "Thanks so much, Mom."

"No problem. How is he?"

"Getting worse. His fever spiked. He looks bad."

"I'll look after him."

"Thank you, I should go." Jo said walking out the door.

Ellen walked into the living room and sat Laney in her play pin and she turned on the TV. After a few hours and Ellen fed Laney and put her to bed for her afternoon nap. She hadn't heard anything coming from Jo and Dean's room, so she just thought he was still sleeping. She fixed him something small for when he wakes up, if he's hungry then she sat back on the couch and watch more TV.

Not even a half an hour passed before she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. She got up and quietly ran upstairs to Dean's bedroom. He had fallen off the bed and managed to get on his hand and knees before vomiting on the ground.

He was still throwing up when Ellen come into his room. Ellen crouched down and rubbed Dean's back until the vomiting turned to dry heaves that turned to gagging then he was just panting and sweating. "Ellen?"

"Dean, it's ok. I'm right here. Let's get you back into bed."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, sweetheart. Ain't my fault you're sick. Now, you need a new shirt."

Ellen helped Dean on the bed. Dean slowly nodded and painfully took off his shirt. Ellen looked in the drawers and found Dean a plain white t-shirt and turned around to find Dean staring at her with glassy eyes. Then his eyes rolled in his head and fell backwards on to the bed with his arms and legs flailing, he was having a seizure. "Dean? Sweetie?"

After just a few seconds, Dean's body relaxed and was unconscious. Ellen grabbed Dean's phone off the bedside table and dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My…my son-in-law just had a seizure. He…he had been sick all day today he had a high fever and his fiancé been trying to bring it down."

"Calm down, Miss. What is his name? What is your name?"

"His name is Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm Ellen Harvelle."

"Ok, Ellen. Where is your location?"

"Right across the street from the Roadhouse."

"How is he doing?"

Ellen looked over to Dean, shirtless sweaty, unconscious, limp, almost lifeless body. "He's unconscious."

"We have a paramedic coming to your location."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Thank you again."

Ellen heard Laney waking up. She walked into the nursery. Laney was crying. "Hey there, baby girl. Did we wake you?"

Ellen scooped Laney up in her arms and grabbed her phone and called the Roadhouse.

"Harvelle Roadhouse, this is Sam."

"Sam, it's Ellen."

"Hey Ellen, how's Dean?"

"Paramedics are on their way over to the house. Dean had a seizure and he fever won't go down."

"Oh my God, I'll tell Jo right now. I can see the paramedics right now."

"Tell Jo to meet me at the hospital."

"Alright, I'm going to close the Roadhouse."

"No, Sam stay there."

"He's my brother, Ellen."

"Alright fine. I gotta go."

Ellen hung up and opened the door to let the paramedics in. She led them to Dean who was waking up. Ellen hadn't cleaned up the vomit yet. One of the paramedics ran over to him. "Sir?"

"it's Dean." Ellen said.

"Dean? Are you with us?"

Dean blinked incoherently. His eyes were glassy. One of the paramedics sat him up. Dean tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed before emptying his stomach again on the floor.

The paramedic just rubbed Dean's shirtless back. "Let it all out, Dean."

Once Dean was done he moaned. Ellen heard the front door open and footsteps run up the stairs. Ellen had put Laney in her nursery so she could keep an eye on her and Dean.

She ran to the top of the stairs to stop Jo. "Where's Dean?"

"Paramedics are with him right now. There are about to move him to the truck."

"I have to see him."

Sam came up the stairs. "Come on, Jo. Let's get out of everybody's way."

Jo just looked at Sam then followed him downstairs. Ellen walked back into the bedroom. He was holding his head in his arms. He looked up at the paramedics.

"I have to get to the bathroom." Dean panicked.

"You have vomited twice on the floor." Ellen said.

"Unless you guys want to clean piss off the floor, clothes, and bed, then you better get me to the damn bathroom." Dean coughed.

One of the paramedics helped Dean up and also help him use the bathroom. Once the came back Ellen had managed to wipe away some of the bile and vomit on the ground.

"He needs to go to the hospital now. He's getting worse."

The other paramedic nodded. "Dean? Can you walk?"

Dean nodded but held his throbbing headache and the coughed hard and dry.

Ellen walked into Laney's nursery to get out of the way. She watched as a paramedic helped Dean walk down the stairs and outside and into the truck.

She walked downstairs where Sam was about the walk out the house. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Take Laney with you. I have to clean the bedroom. I have to notify Bobby about Dean. We'll meet you at the hospital later. I just can't keep my eye on Laney and clean. She can't be around those kinds of chemical.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. How bad is it upstairs?"

"Well, he threw up until there was nothing left to throw up."

"Poor guy. Well, I should head out now." Sam said scooping Laney up.

"I hope he gets better by the wedding."

"If I know, Dean, he will mask that pain. He hates hospitals. The only reason he is going right now is because he knows he's sick. Once is stable and conscious he'll be out of there.


End file.
